


His Big Secret

by CardcaptorGhost



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Secret Relationship, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardcaptorGhost/pseuds/CardcaptorGhost
Summary: Lies where the bane of Alec’s existence. He hated it when people lied to him mostly his sister Isabelle or Jace, but he also hated lying to them. It felt like a never-ending circle, they lie to him about their whereabouts and he lies about his. It’s not his fault really lying is an instinct of a shadowhunters. They must lie to keep the mundane’s safe from the demons and they lie constantly to the downworlders to keep them in line so in truth it was bound to come full circle for it to become the norm for shadowhunters to lie amongst themselves.The reason to why we lie are mostly to protect someone we care about, family, friends or lovers and in truth those are the ones we end up hurting the most because of our lies. Alec lies to his family to protect his relationship with a downworlder.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 93
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

Lies where the bane of Alec’s existence. He hated it when people lied to him mostly his sister Isabelle or Jace, but he also hated lying to them. It felt like a never-ending circle, they lie to him about their whereabouts and he lies about his. It’s not his fault really lying is an instinct of a shadowhunters. They must lie to keep the mundane’s safe from the demons and they lie constantly to the downworlders to keep them in line so in truth it was bound to come full circle for it to become the norm for shadowhunters to lie amongst themselves.

The reason to why we lie are mostly to protect someone we care about, family, friends or lovers and in truth those are the ones we end up hurting the most because of our lies. Alec lies to his family to protect his relationship with a downworlder. In truth, Alec never expected that his relationship with Magnus Bane – the high warlock of Brooklyn would become anything more then just an occasion hook up. Alec was stressed due to the pressures of his parents and the Clave when it comes to the institute that Magnus just knew how to press the right buttons and make Alec relax. Nine times out of ten it was through sex but that just need to know, and their relationship slowly developed into what they have now. Alec spent most of his nights when he was not patrolling the city with Magnus and he had to admit Alec suspected that his sister was catching on after all he went from someone who hardly ever left the institute unless it was for missions or his sister forced him too to practically hardly being at the institute unless he needed was a huge change. And that’s where the lying started.

* * *

“Come on Izzy we need to go” Alec said as he pushed his sister’s bedroom door open. Izzy rolled her eyes at her brother’s persistence but nevertheless she grabbed her platinum wig from her bed before following Alec back to the ops centre.

“Hey Big bro” Izzy said as he followed close behind Alec, the sound of her heels were clipping against the metallic floor. 

“Really?” Alec muttered looking at the revealing outfit his sister had chosen to wear which consisted of a small white top, skirt and knee-high high heeled boots.

“What can I say? Demons dig blondes” Isabelle answered smirking when she saw her brother roll his eyes.

“Of course, they do, but that’s white” Alec said point towards the seemingly looking white wig his sister was holding.

“Platinum. And they don’t exactly like Shakespeare, okay Alec?” Izzy snapped, she understood that her brother was being protective of her it was his job being the older brother, yet it did still annoy her that he wasn’t supportive of her life decisions just like their mother.

“You’re plenty distracting on you own” Alec replied already fed up with this drivel of a conversation. He preferred to get the mission over and done with.

“So just be yourself, is that what you’re trying to say?” Izzy said, silently laughing at the loud sigh she got back from Alec. He had walked right into that one.

“Never mind looking good, let’s go” Alec muttered visibly irritated, the last thing he needed was his sister’s cheap tricks, he was already having a bad day as it was. He had been contacted by many warlock’s in Brooklyn about Valentine might be returning, many warlock’s and other downworlders have noticed that their friends have disappeared without any trace, sometimes he hated his role as the high mage of Brooklyn.

“We’re ready Jace” Isabelle said as she walked towards him.

“Nice choice Izzy. Demons dig blondes” Jace said.

“Told you” Izzy smirked looking over at Alec for a reaction unfortunately for her Alec kept his face emotionless.

“It’s platinum” Alec said in annoyance, he felt like he was about to have the whole conversation all over again.

“All right guys for some reason our demon friends are killing mundanes and draining their blood” Jace informed them.

“Why do they want blood? Isn’t that vampire territory?” Alec said confused, he had been in contact with Raphael and he had never heard about vampires paying demons to get blood for them. It seems ridiculous just thinking about it.

“I don’t know Alec. Lazy vampires, maybe?” Jace suggested as he opened the weaponry and the all started grabbing the preferred weapons and headed towards the computers where Jace pulled up an image of the demon.

“We’ll have more answered when we figure out exactly who the demons are working for” Jace said.

“So, you don’t think they’re acting on their own?” Izzy said looking over at Jace who simply shook his head.

“They’re not exactly creative thinkers, they’re shapeshifters” Alec stated, all the demons he had encountered weren’t creative at all and always seemed to be ordered around by a higher party.

“This is what our target looks like” Jace stated, Alec studied the picture the demon had disguised themselves as an elderly Asian man who to any mundane would be completely harmless.

“Great, where is the demon now?” Alec asked he had scanned the screen, but it had yet to display a location.

“It seems to be heading towards the nightclub, pandemonium. It’s a famous hotspot for both mundanes and downworlders. You do know what a nightclub is Alec?” Jace asked generously curious on Alec’s answer. Alec didn’t bothering replying, he knew what pandemonium was or who it was run by and it was the last place he wanted to go on a mission with Jace and Isabelle.

* * *

Pandemonium was crowed like normal, downworlders and mundanes were stuffed in every possible space as the three shadowhunters tried to make their way through the mass of bodies. They were following the demon who had shifted into a woman wearing a purple dress. Alec let his eyes travel around his familiar surroundings until they landed on Magnus sitting in his usual place surrounded by men and women. Magnus looked absolute stunning that Alec nearly fell over. His heart skipped a beat when Magnus looked over at him and looked seemingly puzzled to Alec’s presence. In all honesty usually if Alec wanted to come to the club to see Magnus he would text his boyfriend first instead of just showing up. 

“What are you smiling about?” Izzy asked, she had simple turned around to see whether Alec was still with them when she saw an unfamiliar sight – a smile on his face.

“Nothing; keep an eye on the demon” Alec replied having to force himself look away from Magnus and try and get his head back into the mission.

* * *

The mission went terribly if you ask Alec, some mundane girl came charging in and tried to protect the demon and they came back without any ideas towards who was buying all this mundane blood. So not only had they failed in their mission it was also an unauthorised mission which both his parents and the Clave were going to have his head for daring go along with it. He had hoped that this day wasn’t going to get any worse, but he had received a call from Ragnor that members of his team had gone missing. It was overall a frustrating and harrowing time; it was his duty as high mage to protect all the warlocks that live in Brooklyn – he undertook an oath to ensure the protection of warlocks and those who associate with them. Alec sighed this was enough for him today, he needed a rest. He needed his boyfriend. Alec pushed his chair back and grabbed his jacket which was thrown over the sofa and headed for the institute’s front door.

“Going somewhere big brother” Izzy said. Alec froze in front of the doors; he had a suspicion that she might confronted him sooner or later, but he had hoped that it wouldn’t be tonight. All he wanted to do was head home and curl up in Magnus’ arms.

“I’m just going for a walk Is. All I need to do is clear my head after the mess up this mission has caused today with that girl blundering in” Alec said a half truth.

“Right and when are you coming back next week. Alec I’m worried about you, you’ve been disappearing a lot lately. Are mum and dad forcing you into anything. I know they have been away in Idris a lot lately forcing you to take charge of the institute, but they haven’t been forcing you into doing anything else” Isabelle said. Alec knew he could tell Izzy about his relationship and not receive any negative backlash from it after all Isabelle was seeing that Seelie every time he was around but that wasn’t what Alec was really worried about. Isabelle wasn’t the greatest person at keeping secrets. Yes, she might not out the idea that Alec was in a relationship with a downworlder she was accidentally blurt out the first bit, that he was in a relationship to anyone they were close with (Jace or his parents) which would end up with Alec getting harassed by either Jace or his parents on who he was seeing. This was what he was constantly worried about and why he would and will probably never confide in Izzy about anything to do with his relationship.

“What are you talking about? I will be back in a couple of hours all I’m doing is taking a walk nothing else. And no, Mum and Dad haven’t forced me into anything, and they never will I promise. If they try something anything that I’m not comfortable with I will tell you Izzy. I promise. Now can I please take my walk” Alec said. Izzy looked like she wanted to press the matter but instead she let out a short sigh and said.

“Fine but if anything, bad happens then you have to tell me. I love you”.

“Love you too” Alec said as he pushed open the institute’s doors and stepped out into the cold night.

“You will tell me about her won’t you” Izzy shouted after him, but Alec just ignored it. He was relieved, Izzy was looking in the wrong direction after all who would ever suspect the introverted son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood to be in a relationship with a downworlder and a flamboyant one at that.

* * *

Magnus wouldn’t lie when he said he was shocked to see his boyfriend in his club tonight, it wasn’t really Alec’s scene so to speak. If anything, Magnus would have guessed that Alec was here to see him however, it wasn’t the case because Alec would have come straight over to him knowing that Magnus had a particular spot where he could watch over his club whilst having a good time. After dealing with the two members of the circle who had dared to enter his club he had lost sight of Alec but his magic could still sense him somewhere inside the club so Magnus returned to his perch so if Alec wanted to come over he could find him. He never saw Alec until he portal home to find him asleep on the sofa with his boots and jacket still on.

“Alexander wake up, this can hardly be comfortable for you” Magnus said shaking Alec’s shoulder to rouse the shadowhunter from his sleep.

“What time is it?” Alec’s said groggily as he slowly sat up and ran his hand through his already messy bed hair.

“It’s past three in the morning, what are you doing asleep out here?” Magnus asked as Alec pushed his boots off and fumbled over his jacket.

“I was waiting for you to get back, must have been more tired then I thought” Alec said before letting out a yawn then slumped onto the sofa.

“I don’t think I have the energy to get up and move” muttered Alec as he closed his fought to keep his eyes open. Magnus shook his head before reaching down and lifting his boyfriend up into a bridal style hold. Normally Alec would complain about his weight and hurting Magnus but instead he placed his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck and breathed in Magnus’ scent.

“Love you mags” Alec whispered as he finally gave into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Izzy: Jace brought a mundane back to the institute. It the same one from last night_

Alec glared at his phone. He wasn’t sure whether he was angry because Jace had brought a mundane to the institute or because Jace had brought the same mundane who had messed up their mission.

_Alec: Why?_

_Izzy: She got attacked by a Ravener demon according to Jace. She’s in the infirmary. Where are you anyway, you never came home last night?_

_Alec: I’ll be there soon_

“Do you have to dart off this morning or can I tempt you to some breakfast from Paris?” Magnus said rolling over and wrapping his arm around Alec’s abdomen.

“Breakfast sounds nice” Alec whispered turning around in Magnus’s arms and cuddling closer to his boyfriend.

“You do know to get breakfast we will need to get up don’t you” Magnus laughed as Alec tried to bury himself into Magnus’ chest.

“…but I’m comfortable here mags” Alec whined looking up at his boyfriend with his best impression of puppy dog eyes which he could muster. Magnus sighed and Alec grinned knowing that he had won.

“Fine we can stay like this for…. Huh is that my phone, who would be message me this early in the morning” Magnus said before removing himself from Alec and reaching over to the bedside table to grab his phone. Alec glared at the inferable piece of technology who dared ruin his morning as he sat up beside Magnus and looked over Magnus’ shoulder to read the message. It was from Catarina.

_Catarina: Hi Magnus and Alec (I’m assuming that Alec is with you when isn’t he) I have received a message from Meliorn. They are assembling the downworlder council for an hour time apparently they have something they need to discuss with the council. See you there_

“well there goes my lie-in” Alec said shoving the duvet off his body and pushed himself up off the bed before walking over to the wardrobe and grabbed the nearest clothes of his which he could reach.

“I’m going to have a quick shower before breakfast” Alec told Magnus after he got all of his clothes.

“Would you like me to join you?” Magnus teased raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“No Magnus I would actually like to have a quick shower for one in my life” Alec laughed pushing the bedroom door open and headed towards the bathroom when he heard Magnus shout.

“What are you trying to say Lightwood!”.

* * *

Alec decided it would be wise to wear his black t-shirt and jeans considering he would have to leave to go to the institute after the downworlder council session had finished, on his ring finger Alec wore the High Mage of Brooklyn ring which he used to sign any agreements the downworlders made. The council room was located in a warehouse downtown which had been glamoured to look abandoned and to keep both mundanes and any shadowhunters who didn’t have expressed permission to enter away from the meetings. After all, shadowhunters weren’t exactly welcomed among the downworlders except for Alec. There was a large oval table in the centre of the room with chairs dotted around, Meliorn and Raphael was already present when Alec and Magnus arrived, they took their seats in their usual spot and waited for the last representative to arrive.

“Meliorn what did you wish to see us for?” Raphael questioned looking over at the seelie with an unimpressed looking on his face.

“We have received word from our scouts that the circle have put out a message to all their members to capture all warlocks that they find and bring them to Valentine. Apparently a warlock made a potion for some woman which he has. This potion has rendered her unconscious, he’s trying to find the warlock who gave it to her so they can reverse it” Meliorn explained.

“Her name is Jocelyn Fairchild she hid the mortal cup from Valentine for 18 years. That’s what Valentine will be looking for” the werewolf representative Luke Garroway said.

“Have can you be confident with this information?” Raphael asked the werewolf, there was seeming distrust in his voice. It was no secret that the night children still didn’t trust the moon children after all this time, they seemed to put their feud in front then their actual survival.

“I knew Jocelyn and her daughter Clary but before you ask I have no idea where the mortal cup is. Only Jocelyn ever knew and maybe Clary but don’t hold your breath Jocelyn was very strict with Clary, the girl never knew about the shadowworld and if I’m right Jocelyn kept going to you Magnus to remove the girl’s memories” Luke said looking over at the high warlock of Brooklyn. 

“That is true Jocelyn did come to me many times during Clary’s childhood paying me to remove her memories about the shadowworld, but I never saw anything which said about the location of the mortal cup. I’m assuming that the Clave is still actively seeking the cups return” Magnus answered.

“Of course, they are, no one wanted Valentine to make anymore shadowhunters, but we have not had any leads since its disappearance after the first war with Valentine. It was always assumed that the cup was destroyed when Valentine died or so we thought” Alec replied, the Clave were very irritated that there was still no sign of the cup after all these years.

“What will you do as the high warlock and mage? Will you inform the other warlocks?” Raphael questioned looking over at Magnus and Alec. 

“I think we need to inform all the downworlders about the return of Valentine not just the warlocks, I’m assuming that Valentine’s goal to destroy all downworlders still stands so the whole of the downworld is threatened. We must protect those we all vowed to when we took our positions in the council. And I suppose for the warlocks we will need to announce that we must go into hiding, we have no idea how many circle members there are we must ensure that all warlocks are safe and protected. We can open up our apartment for those who wish to seek protection then they will be able to” Alec stated.

“I couldn’t put that better myself Alexander, I will send a message to all warlocks with the information we have and of course allow those seeking protection to come to ours. I suppose this might be the last council session for a while then, is there anything else we need to discuss?” Magnus smiled looking over at his boyfriend with a proud look.

“Actually, when Jocelyn disappeared so did her daughter. I doubt Valentine has her but it’s not safe with Clary wandering around alone. Please if you hear anything about her or find her please let me know” Luke pleaded.

“I can use our systems when I get back to the institute see if we have any information about her. I can contact you if I find anything” Alec suggested. 

“Thank you” Luke said, he looked extremely like he had a weight lifted off his shoulders.

“I think that finishes our meeting” Meliorn stated before standing up and left the council room. Luke nodded toward Magnus and Alec and completely ignored Raphael as he left himself.

“Magnus would you be able to set a portal up for me, it sunny outside” Raphael asked. Magnus rolled his eyes but none the less opened the portal to the Hotel Dumort.

* * *

“Now with that meeting over what’s your plans Alexander?” Magnus asked as the couple walked out of the warehouse holding the council meeting.

“I should head to the institute, Izzy messaged me earlier apparently Jace brought a mundane in would had been attacked by a ravener demon. I should probably find out what happened? See if this will effect the downworlders if so I’ll report it to the council” Alec explained as he ran a hand through his messy hair before sighing. A mundane and a pissy Jace was the last thing he wanted to deal with today, with the amount of pressure he was already getting from his parents and the Clave and with the responsibilities he already has as the High Mage he really didn’t need Jace messing around as well.

“A mundane in the institute I thought there was rules about that” Magnus said.

“So did I, any way I better go before Izzy corners being about being later than I already am” Alec said before pressing his lips against Magnus’ in a short yet sweet kiss.

“Do you want me to portal you close to the institute?” Magnus asked but Alec shook his head.

“No thanks I think I need a walk plus the institute isn’t that far away. I’ll be fine. I’ll see you later” Alec said pressing another quick kiss against Magnus’ lips before walking off. He really wasn’t looking forward to the rest of today.


	3. Chapter 3

“Izzy what about this mundane have we been able to identify who she is?” Alec asked the second he located his sister, once he had returned to the institute. 

“Clary Fray, Jace has seemed to have gotten himself attached to her. He has hardly left her side ever since she was brought in, talking about hardly leave people side. Where have you been?” Izzy said. Alec had to prevent himself from sighing, of course the person Luke was looking for was here. He wasn’t sure what he should do now, if Jace has become attached to Clary it is doubtful Alec could get her to Luke and he couldn’t invite a werewolf into the institute without raising any suspicious against him.

“Where is the Clary, she still in the infirmary” Alec asked briefly sparing a glance at his sister.

“Yes unconscious. Alec answer my question where have you been?” Isabelle said irritation laced her voice as Alec ignored her question once more. Like he had said before he hates lying to his sister but it’s not like he could tell Izzy that he was at a downworlders council after all shadowhunters are not aware of its existence.

“Keep me up-to-date with her condition. I have work to do” Alec ordered before heading towards his office. Once he had locked his office door, Alec pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Luke’s number.

“Luke Garroway” Luke said once he had answered.

“Hi Luke, it’s Alec. We have Clary here. Apparently she was attacked by a ravener demon in her apartment. She is currently being treated here at the institute. What do you want me to do? I can try and convince Clary to come to you but there is a chance Jace, a shadowhunter would come with her. He seems to have gotten himself attached to her” Alec told Luke; the phone went quiet for a few minutes as Luke debated what he wanted to do.

“Keep Clary with you if you can. After the council meeting I discovered that the pack want Clary so she can lead them to the mortal cup unfortunately nothing I say will stop them. I’m not the alpha” Luke finally said before adding “keep her away from the apartment it is constantly under surveillance not just from the pack, we believe other downworlders are hoping she will turn up for the mortal cup and take it from her”.

“I’ll try my best Luke” Alec replied reluctantly, he had a feeling that Clary Fray was going to be a pain in his ass and not the good kind.

“Thank you Alec” Luke said before handing up. Alec lightly threw his phone onto the desk before leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before re-opening his eyes and pulled the first piece of paperwork towards him and got to work.

* * *

Alec hated mundanes. Clary had woken up three days after she had been brought in and started demanding that the institute must help her to find her mother and Jace seemed to agree for the whole team without consulting either Alec or Isabelle and if that wasn’t bad she had to bring her mundane friend Simon in to all of this which lead to him being kidnapped by vampires. Isabelle was distracting the vampires whilst Clary and Jace tried to find Simon, Alec on the other hand had disappeared from Izzy and had found Lily, a vampire and friend.

“I heard that shadowhunters had come looking for that mundane didn’t expect the high mage of Brooklyn would be with them” Lily said as she jumped down from the floor above.

“Yes, I would love to be at home with Mags at the moment, but Miss Fray desperately wanted her mundane friend back so I’m here to prevent her from getting herself killed or turned, she would be a nightmare vampire and I don’t want you to deal with that. I just here for the mundane and that’s it” Alec explained.

“He is up with Raphael, you know where. You might want to hurry Alec, this mundane is digging himself a grave with all the talking he is done, I doubt Raphael will last any longer before he loses it” Lily answered smiling as the high mage walked past her and continued upstairs.

* * *

Clary and Jace weren’t having much luck. The hotel was huge and there had been no sign of Simon anywhere.

“Where could Simon be? Do you think we’re wrong and Simon hasn’t been brought here” Clary said clearly worried about her best friend, she had no idea what these vampires could have been doing to him.

“Raphael belongs to this clan; your mundane friend will be here” Jace said trying to reassure Clary but he wasn’t sure whether it was actually working. She still had a concerned look on her face as they made their way through the hotel.

* * *

Alec approached the main reception room where he believed the vampires were holding Simon when he first heard some noises. He stopped outside the door looking around just in case any vampires decided to attack after all Alec was a shadowhunter, but Alec did know most of the clan which should prevent anyone attacking him personally, the others not so much. Plus, he did have another suspicion of what the noises could be – moaning, specifically Simon and not the painful types of moans.

Alec slowly pushed the door open and peered inside. He found Simon straddling Raphael on the sofa and the couple were making out heavily which could put both Magnus and Alec to shame. Alec lent against the doorway and waited wondering whether Raphael would notice his presence but after a couple of minutes he realised that they were too absorbed with each other to realise that he was there.

“Sorry to interrupt, do you want me to leave you and come back in an hour” Alec said causing the pair to jump apart, Simon face was flushed, and Alec was sure if Raphael had any circulation he would look equally as bad.

“Alec” both Raphael and Simon said in surprise.

“I did come here to save the mundane but apparently he doesn’t need saving so I’ll just leave” Alec said backing out the door.

“No, I’m coming, Clary’s probably worried” Simon shouted clambering to his feet and chased after Alec with Raphael trailing behind.

“Don’t you dare say anything to Magnus” Raphael said glaring at Alec, but all Alec did was smile sweetly and followed a deeply embarrassed Simon down the stairs and straight into Clary and Jace.

“Simon” Clary shouted wrapping her arms around the mundane who returned the sentiment. Relief flooded Clary’s face as she finally relaxed after getting her best friend back.

“How did you find him” Jace asked glaring at Alec with a suspicious look obviously not believing that Alec had just stumbled across Simon. Jace obviously wanted to impress Clary by finding and saving her mundane friend from the vampires which was now ruined by Alec considering Alec already knew the layout of the hotel and all the vampires it in which made finding a mundane easier of course not that any other the shadowhunters knew that.

“Oh, you know he was a little tongue tied, we should probably go. I think we may have overstayed our welcome” Alec said before leading the group out of the hotel. Izzy was waiting outside already; Alec was able to get a message to her about finding Simon and told her to get out the hotel.

* * *

“I have dealt with four obnoxious clients who have all demanded love potion of all things. Not that it’s hard to make them, sometimes I get board with these mundanes after all can’t they try and make people fall in love with them without the use of some simple potion. Sorry I’m rambling. How has your day been Alexander” Magnus complained the second Alec got through the front door; Magnus was sat on the sofa with a cocktail in his hand.

“Don’t ask” Alec grumbled he practically flopped down onto Magnus and rested his head on Magnus’ chest.

“That bad, let me guess Miss Fray had something to do with it” Magnus said running a hand up and down Alec’s back.

“She got a mundane kidnapped by the New York vampire clan and she practically stormed in after them to get him back. I know this girl could lead us to the mortal cup, but I might strangle her before we find it” Alec replied before adding “what’s happening with the warlocks, have they been contacted”.

“Yes, I sent them all a message and gave them from tomorrow morning to arrive at the apartment which would give them enough time to get the word out to others and sort their stuff out. It also means we have the whole apartment to ourselves for one more night” Magnus said whilst raising his eyebrows suggestively, a smile broke out on Alec’s face when he realised what Magnus was suggesting.

“Well then what are we doing lying here” Alec said jumping up from the sofa and pulled Magnus up after him before dragging his boyfriend all the way to their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning mentions of attempted suicide in this chapter

Simon wasn’t sure what he should do next after all he had just been kidnapped by vampires, he could see that Clary didn’t want him part of her new and exciting world because it was too dangerous for him. If only she knew, he had been apart of this world way long then she had. He knew all about vampires, werewolves, warlocks, seelie and shadowhunters, he knew he shouldn’t he was a mundane after all, but he did. Simon was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Alec enter the infirmary until he spoke.

“So, how long have you been dating Raphael?” Simon felt like he was going to jump out of his skin from the sudden shock to his system.

“Sorry I thought you knew I was here” Alec apologised as he grabbed a chair and placed it beside the infirmary bed before saying “so, how long have you and Raphael been together”.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, I hate that guy he kidnapped me” Simon lied looking over at the wall refusing to see Alec’s expression. Ever since he met Alec he had always had the opinion that Alec would judge everything that went against the Clave and a downworlder and mundane relationship was probably prohibited.

“You are a terrible liar. I’m guessing that considering how defensive you are getting no one knows about your relationship especially Clary. Don’t worry I’m not going to tell her, that would just make me a hypocrite” Alec confessed, Simon looked over at Alec a little confused. Why would Alec be a hypocrite was there something he was hiding as well from Izzy and Jace.

“I’ll go first, I’m in a relationship with a downworlder – the high warlock to be exact and just like you no one well no shadowhunter knows especially not Jace or Izzy” Alec said before adding “I’m guessing you have been with Raphael for a while to be this defensive of your relationship, like I am with mine and Mags”.

“You could say, we have been together for a year, I felt low, I was so convinced that I was going to end it that’s how I met him, I was planning on jumping of an apartment roof opposite the hotel Dumort and he pulled me off the edge…” Simon started to explain, he could remember that day as if was only yesterday.

* * *

_“Get off me” Simon shouted struggling against the strong arms which pulled him off the edge._

_“I’m not letting you jump off this building, just imagine the mess you would leave. Someone would have to clean that up you ungrateful idiota” the deep voice said before letting go of Simon who stumbled and crashed into the ground. He looked up at the man he had black hair and black eyes with a very pale complexion._

_“Who are you?” Simon asked._

_“Raphael, I’ve noticed you sitting up here for the past week. Never thought you would try and do it though” Raphael said glaring down at the mundane in front of him, how stupid could he be trying to off himself right in front of the vampire clan headquarters, the smell of blood so close would send even some of the strongest vampires nutty._

_“Isn’t this normally the part when you ask why I want to end it all” Simon said sarcastically, like his life was like a movie script._

_“I don’t care for your reasoning, but if it makes you leave sooner go on blabber away” Raphael snapped glaring down at the mundane who was quickly getting on his nerves._

_“No. It’s my reasoning I don’t need to explain myself to you” Simon said trying to defend the little honour he had for himself._

_“… go on I can see it practically eating you alive” Raphael reluctantly said._

_“Why should I it sounds ridiculous if I say it out loud. I’m in love with my best friend and she will never like me the same way, it’s obvious she hardly even cares about my company whenever I’m with her. It’s like I’m living for nothing, I’m in a failing band who can hardly get any gigs or even write a bloody song. It’s like the whole world is against me and it would be better if I wasn’t here anymore” Simon confession pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his head on top of his knees._

_“Grow up. Stop living your life for this girl she’s obviously not worth it. Now you had your moan get off this roof” Raphael snapped practically throwing Simon over his shoulder and marching him to the street before unceremoniously dumping him on the ground. Simon scrambled to his feet dusting off his jeans and turned to complain but Raphael was gone._

* * *

“Yeah that sounds like Raphael” Alec said chuckling.

“I know, I kept going back every night and he would always be there no matter what trying to stop me from jumping off that roof” Simon continued a large goofy smile was present on his face.

“Well you were planning to end it right in front of vampire territory probably not the wisest thing to do” Alec teased causing Simon to blush bright red from embarrassment.

“How was I meant to know. In all honestly I didn’t find out that Raphael was a vampire until six months into our relationship. It was odd because we never meet each other any other time expect for at night and at this point I wanted him to meet Clary even if I introduced him as a friend. He told me after a lot of harassing on my end. I was shocked to say the least, but I love him and even though he is a vampire, our relationship it has worked out so far I guess” Simon said laughing, he had never really felt relaxed with anyone other than Raphael before and to be able to discuss his relationship felt like a weight off his shoulders which he has been carrying around for some time.

“I’m glad Raphael has found someone he loves so, I hope it goes without saying if you hurt him I will kill you and visa versus” Alec said pulling a ring which was hidden underneath his top, it looked old to Simon with some sort of inscription written in another language, Alec looked at the ring a soft smile appearing on his face as he lightly brushed it with his left hand. A sliver light shot out from the ring and a portal formed beside Alec. Simon looked at Alec then at the portal before looking at Alec once more.

“I’m not a warlock but this ring it represents the high mage and stores a little bit of magic that I can use. This leads to the hotel Dumort and Raphael, you have ten minutes until this portal closes, if you are not here by then you will be stranded in vampire territory and I’m not coming for you this time” Alec explained, Simon's eyes widened as he quickly scrambled off the infirmary bed and walked towards the portal.

“Thank you” Simon said before walking through.


	5. Chapter 5

“Alec” Simon shouted running after the shadowhunter, Simon had recently gotten back from the Hotel Dumort when he bumped into Clary who had recently woken up from a nightmare.

“What is it?” Alec asked turning to face the mundane.

“When you said your boyfriend was called Mags, he didn’t happen to be Magnus Bane?” Simon whispered so no other shadowhunter could here him, he could tell that Alec was protective of his relationship just like Simon was with his which meant that Simon knew that Alec probably didn’t want anyone to overhear their conversation.

“Yes why?” Alec said a little wearily.

“When I got back from the Hotel Dumort I bumped into Clary who had just woken up from a nightmare, she said that she had dream about someone taking her memories and being called Magnus. The brief time I spent with Camille at the Hotel Dumort she accused Magnus Bane of stealing Clary’s memories. I think Clary will want to track him down” Simon explained, he felt bad that he had accidentally given up Alec’s boyfriend to Clary and the others “I’m so sorry, I never wanted to be the reason that your relationship might clash with the people you didn’t want to find out”.

“Simon it’s fine, it’s not the first time Magnus has been here with Jace and Izzy around. He is the high warlock who strengths the wards every year. It’s how we first met. Anyway, I don’t blame you, I never told you Magnus’ name so you wouldn’t have known. I can send a message to him to warn him. Thank you for telling me” Alec replied turning to calm Simon down, he looked like he was about to go into a panic attack.

“Okay, I think I need to get out of here for now. Even though I’ve been a part of the shadowworld longer than Clary, I’ve never been this involved. I just need a break” Simon said, and Alec nodded understandably. Clary’s wasn’t the only person who life had been turned upside down. “I’ll see you later”.

Alec watched as Simon went to leave not only to be followed only seconds later by Clary and Jace, he felt sorry for the guy. His whole life had been changed just like that and Clary wasn’t giving him the space to adjust. Alec turned away from the scene and pulled his phone out.

_Alec: Expect a message from Jace sooner or later. They’ve discovered that you were the one who took Fray’s memories._

_Magnus: Wonderful. Jocelyn Fairchild is becoming as bigger pain in my ass then I first expected. I’m assuming they will want to meet xx_

_Alec: Probably, Fray and Jace are a bit distracted by Simon who has tried to leave. I’m sure she will start harassing you sooner or later. I’ll update you when I know more._

_Magnus: Okay Love you xx_

_Alec: Love you too xx_

* * *

Just as Alec suspected the second Simon was out of the institute Clary had turned her attention to finding more about Magnus, Hodge had given them a brief overview on who Magnus was and Alec had told them about the warlock’s going into hiding in hope that will push them away from contacting his boyfriend but no such luck. The second Izzy had mentioned the downworlder rave Alec knew that there was no point arguing they were going to go with and without him plus he knew Magnus – he loved partying. Jace had sent a fire message after Hodge had shown them the bait they were going to use to lure Magnus out – the Amor necklace.

_Magnus: I have received a message from Jace Wayland. Is it true that they have the necklace? xx_

_Alec: It is Mags. I’ve just seen it myself_

_Magnus: Ok, what is the shadowhunter plan? xx_

_Alec: Jace and Fray are going to meet with you and offer the necklace as payment for Fray’s memories. Izzy and I will be there as protection._

_Magnus: Alright, Wayland wants this meeting to happen tonight. I’ll guess I’ll see you there unless you are going to come home first xx_

_Alec: I haven’t decided yet, might come back if I’m able to get out. I’ll let you know_

_Magnus: Alright see you later love you xx_

_Alec: love you too xx_

* * *

“Magnus please reconsider, it is to dangerous for you to leave the loft. Is some necklace worth all this trouble? We need you here!” Elias begged as he followed the high warlock around his loft, he had only recently discovered that Magnus had agreed to meet with some shadowhunters at a downworlder rave.

“You won’t change my mind Elias. I will meet with Clary Fairchild and the Wayland boy” Magnus argued, he wasn’t one for being bossed around especially by someone not ever 200 years younger than him.

“Alec you have to convince him to not go” Elias begged the high mage. Alec had slipped out after Izzy had forced him to dress in something that looked something people might wear to a party, before he left he told Izzy and Jace that he had a quick errand to run but he would meet them at the rave. 

“Elias you must know by now that even if we tell Magnus not to go he still going to slip out and go anyway. You’re just wasting your breath and if this makes you feel any better it’s shadowhunter business so I will there to keep watch” Alec said. Elias just sighed; he knew he wasn’t going to convince Magnus otherwise – he was insufferable like that.

“Right I see this matter has been settled. I will be in my room changing” Magnus announced before walking towards his bedroom.

“I’ll watch out for him Elias; I promise but we both know that Mags can protect himself” Alec said trying to reassure the horned warlock before going after his boyfriend. Magnus was sat on his bed messing with something in his hand which he quickly shoved into his pocket when he heard his bedroom door being opened, there was only one person who would come in without knocking.

“Mags are you alright? You don’t have to meet Jace or Fray if you don’t want to. I know how much stress you are under now” Alec said as he sat beside his boyfriend and rubbed a hand up and down Magnus’ back.

“Alexander I don’t mind meeting with Clary and Jace. It’s… just something else” Magnus said cryptically.

“Okay, you know you can tell me anything that’s troubling you. You know that right Mags”.

“I know… it’s not something which is troubling me. It’s just… I’m not sure how to do this”.

“Do what?”.

Magnus turned to face his boyfriend as pressed his hand to Alec’s cheek. He couldn’t wait any longer, it wasn’t exactly how he was going to ask this question, but it was better here and now then never doing it. Magnus removed his hand and stood up in front of Alec and turned to face him. Magnus took in a deep breath before getting down on one knee. Alec’s eyes widened as Magnus pulled the velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver ring with a single diamond in the middle.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?” Magnus heart was pounding in his chest as he waited for Alec’s answer. Alec was stunned. His hands were shaking as he reached out for Magnus’ face and drew him in close.

“Yes Magnus, I would love too,” Alec said before he pressed their lips together. The kiss was messy as the couple tried to press their bodies as close as they can, they stayed like that for a few minutes before Magnus pulled away from Alec and took the ring out of the box then slide the ring onto Alec’s ring finger.

“I love you Alexander”.

“I love you too Magnus”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy with assignments. I'm hoping that I will have my assignments finished by next week so I'd be able to update more regularly.

Simon watched as Jace paced in front of the club door. Alec was meant to meet them here after he finished up with an errand although Simon suspected that Alec had gone to see Magnus before the meeting. Clary had messaged him that they were going to meet with Magnus to try and get her memories back and reluctantly Simon decided to come with them. If not for Clary, for Alec. The only person who really understood him. Alec seemed to the complete opposite to what Simon first anticipated after all he hadn’t appreciated Clary sudden appearance and his Parabatai seemingly forgetting about him to worshiping the ground Clary walked off even Simon felt a little off at it.

Simon could see why Alec was the way he is, he was oldest of the three siblings and the only responsible one there. Alec seemed to treasure his siblings but was still treated like dirt by the others because of his responsibility and need to prevent them from doing something stupid. Simon couldn’t blame him for keeping his relationship with Magnus a secret, in fact it was something Simon could relate to after all he couldn’t exactly introduce Raphael has his vampire boyfriend with Clary being a part of the Shadowworld.

“Sorry I’m late the errand look longer than I expected” Alec said running over, his quiver of arrows slung over his back.

“Where the hell have you been?” Jace snapped, he had been getting impatient waiting.

“I’m here that’s all that matters. We better go inside we don’t want to keep Bane waiting any longer. Izzy give Jace the necklace and let’s go” Alec said ignoring Jace’s question and walked towards the queue leading towards the nightclub. Clary seemed to turn to face him and Simon could tell that she was going to try and talk him out of coming once more, it had seemed like the only thing she was wanted. For him to hear about her amazing adventures yet not participate in his own. Simon just walked over to Alec before she could say anything.

“You were at Magnus’ weren’t you?” Simon asked when they got into the club, Jace and Clary headed straight towards an Asian looking man who was currently reapplying his make-up. Simon nearly took a double take; it wasn’t what he expected for someone Alec might be dating.

“Yeah, I had a suspicion that the warlocks which are currently under our protection wouldn’t take it well with Magnus leaving them. As the high mage it’s my responsibility to reassure the warlocks that that the high warlock of Brooklyn would be protected. I was only delayed because Magnus distracted me” Alec replied as moved through the downworlders to reach a high advantage position.

“Oh yeah” Simon said raising his eyebrows is suggestive motion. Alec laughed.

“Not like that… Magnus proposed to me” Alec said before removing the glamour he had placed on his engagement ring and raised his hand to show Simon.

“Oh my god congratulations I’m so happy for you. Does this mean you will tell Jace and Isabelle?” Simon said his eyes were trained on the ring; it was stunning basic enough to suit Alec yet with enough sparkle which screamed Magnus.

“Haha no. A warlock marriage ceremony from what I’ve heard is an intimate bonding ceremony only a small number of guests are allow to attend I think four. Three of those places would taken up by Magnus’ friends, Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael. Do you really think Jace or Isabelle are going to respect Warlock customs the same way I do” Alec explained, his eyes scanned their surroundings looking for any potential threat.

“Fair enough… Alec can I ask you something?” Simon said anxiously.

“Sure” Alec said looking over at the younger boy. Simon stayed quiet for a brief second before taking a deep breath before saying.

“Do you think that it would be wise to ask Raphael to turn me into a vampire, I know the process and how horrible it can be it just… I only haven’t asked for it was because of Clary. I didn’t want to abandon her however now she is apart of the shadowworld maybe it would be best. I don’t know… I just feel like she doesn’t want me around anymore”.

“Simon. I can’t tell you what to do you need to decide yourself however if this is what you want then you need to ask Raphael about it. Simon do what you want not what Fray wants you to do” Alec answered, he wasn’t really shocked with Simon’s question after all, he had been dating Raphael for a while now and if Simon could put up with Raphael’s personality for this long then they were right for each other and like he had said it was Simon’s choice if he wanted to become a vampire then he had the right to.

“Watch out” Alec heard Izzy shout; his eyes snapped over to see a circle member approach Magnus holding a seraph blade in his hand. Alec pulled out an arrow from his quaver attached it to his bow and fired. Alec rushed over he briefly heard Magnus say, ‘Who are you?’ but Alec didn’t focus on that as he took the seraph blade from the circle member before checking his pulse – he was dead.

Alec turned around just in time to share a brief panicked look with Magnus who darted toward the portal he had created at some point. If Valentine’s men had found them here then what about the warlock’s hiding in the lair. Alec didn’t even think twice before running into the portal followed by Magnus and Simon. Clary, Izzy and Jace stared at the empty space where the portal once was.

“What the hell just happened?” Jace said looking over at Izzy.

“I have no idea. We need to locate Magnus’ lair” Izzy muttered completely bewildered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, I wasn't expecting it to take nearly a month to write this chapter. I apologise for the wait.

The first thing Izzy saw when they finally located Magnus’ lair glamoured as an abandoned warehouse was the amount of circle member dead bodies. The second was the number of arrows sticking out of their bodies, if for any minute she doubted they had the wrong place that doubt quickly disappeared. The arrows showed that Alec was here and if Alec was here then they were in the right place. She still couldn’t figure out why Alec had rushed through the portal with Magnus, she had seen some panicked look appear on both their faces. Izzy was pulled out of her thought when she heard Clary gasp in horror. Izzy watched as a warlock struggled with a circle member before being stabbed by a seraph blade and falling to the ground dead.

“Oh, God! Valentine found Magnus” Clary gasped as she ran over the fallen warlock but before she could reach him, a little girl appeared.

“Daddy, daddy. Daddy, get up, please!” the girl begged shaking her father’s dead body in hope he would wake up – he didn’t. Clary wanted to console the girl, but she noticed a circle member slowly approaching with his seraph blade raised.

“Watch out” Clary shouted kicking the circle member away from the child who quickly dashed behind Clary to hide. The circle member glared at Clary raising his seraph blade to attack when his arm got caught, Izzy’s whip pulled the circle member away from Clary and a knife shot through the air killing him instantly. Clary shot a grateful look up to Jace who was stood on the platform above them.

“Stick close. It’s safest if we stay together” Izzy said, and Clary nodded wrapping an arm loosely around the girl’s shoulders the group moved further inside to find more dead bodies belonging to circle members and warlocks.

“Where do you think Alec and Simon are?” Clary asked looking at Jace and Izzy. She still couldn’t believe that Simon would run through a portal after the amount of attempts Clary had made to try and keep Simon out of her world. It was dangerous and she didn’t want Simon to get hurt, why couldn’t he understand that.

“Probably in Magnus’ lair, that seems like where the more bodies are” Jace answered before a circle member jumped backwards out the lair followed by Simon who was holding a seraph blade, it wasn’t glowing like it had for Clary but that didn’t seemed to matter to Simon as he skilfully blocked all the attacks before lunging in and stabbing the circle member. Clary eyes were wide in surprise since when did Simon know how to fight.

“Well you guys are late. What took you so long, did you stop for ice cream on your way” Simon said when he saw the three shadowhunters staring at him with a gormless look on their faces. Simon continued “Never mind, Alec and Magnus are dealing with the last shadowhunter”.

With that Simon walked back into Magnus’ apartment and the three shadowhunters followed. Neither fully understanding what has just happened.

* * *

“Magnus” Clary said to grab the warlock’s attention. The young warlock girl rushed over to Magnus and hugged him.

“Go join the others, my dear. This is no place for a little girl. Go” Magnus and the girl nodded. Clary swore she heard the girl say Alec before running over to the Shadowhunter who was currently looking over a wound on one of the alive warlocks. Alec looked over at the warlock girl and pulled her into a hug, this surprised Clary. She wasn’t expecting Alec to be so open and caring to the warlocks especially how cold he had been to her.

“I heard what you did to Zoe. You risked your life without hesitation to a save a young warlock child” Magnus was surprised at least, the only shadowhunter he had met which would risk their life for a downworlder in the last decade was Alec. Maybe Clary had great potential.

“She was just a girl and she was in trouble. I had no choice” Clary responded like what she did was nothing.

“You always have a choice. You’re not like the others, Clary Fairchild. Most Shadowhunters protect Downworlders out of a sense of duty, but you saved young Zoe because of what was inside your heart. You’re more like your mother than you’ll ever know” Magnus said, the new shadowhunter was definitely an odd one but that doesn’t mean he suddenly going to put his trust in her. She had to earn that.

“Magnus, please… you can’t hide from this battle. Look, Valentine, he found you once, he will find you again. We need to fight together. Help me” Clary begged; he knew he couldn’t hide. He hadn’t been planning on hiding he just wanted to protect his people, which he had failed at.

“I can summon the demon, but you must make the demand. Now, I warn you retrieving your memories will not be easy” Magnus warned, the sooner he dealt with Miss Fairchild the sooner he could get rid of her.

“I will do what I have to do”.

“All right. But we’re not safe here. The lair’s location has been compromised. Hold tight, everyone, we’re about to move” Magnus warned before summoning his magic and moved his apartment to a more secure location. Once Clary believed they were safe she spoke up.

“Okay, so how do we summon the memory demon?”.

“Are you certain? Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal” Magnus warned although he suspected that Clary wouldn’t back down now.

“I’ll do anything to save my mother. Where is the demon?” Clary asked.

“Okay. Pretty boy get your team ready” Magnus said throwing an arm in Alec’s direction. Just because the people didn’t know about their relationship doesn’t mean Magnus couldn’t openly flirt with his fiancé. 

“I know what to do” Jace said and Magnus was horrified that Jace assumed he was speaking to him. Magnus put his arm out stopping Jace from moving past him “I’m not talking to you. I’m talking to..” he points at Alec “you”.

A blush appeared on Alec’s cheeks as he smiles and gives Jace a shrug. Magnus smiled before turning his attention to Clary “Come with me”.

Clary followed Magnus into another room which was completely bare of any items. He passed Clary some chalks before explaining why she needs them.

“If a person wants their memories returned, they must draw the pentagram to summon the demon” Magnus started handing the scroll with the drawing of the pentagram to Clary before adding “I can walk you through it, if you like”.

“I got this” Clary reassured, and Magnus nodded.

“Shadowhunter… prepare Clary as best you can” with that Magnus walked out of the room followed by Clary’s scream.

* * *

“Whilst Clary is occupied I want to know why you ran through the portal” Izzy demanded walking over to her brother. Alec sighed, why couldn’t people stay out of his personal business. They hated it when he hassled them, so why should it be okay for them to harassing him and get answers when they always refuse to tell him anything.

“Because anyone with more then two brain cells could figure out that, if Valentine was able to find Magnus at the rave then he was more than capable of finding Magnus’ lair and since Magnus is the high warlock of Brooklyn it wouldn’t be hard to guess that he had warlocks under his protection. And from the worried look I saw on his face, it quickly confirmed my suspicions so, I went through that portal to help. Got a problem with Isabelle. Or should I have let the warlock die” Alec snapped before storming out to the balcony to get some fresh air. He knew the conversation wouldn’t end there, but he couldn’t deal with anymore of Isabelle’s bullshit for once. He had just lost people who he promised to protect, he hadn’t been there quick enough to save them.

“Alexander, it’s not your fault. I should have never left the lair” Magnus said walking out to the balcony, he blamed himself. Elias had warned him that it wouldn’t be safe with him leaving and he was right. So many, warlocks had died because he had left.

“No, it’s not your fault either Mags. Elias comprised the location of the lair… it’s just… I swore to protect those people and I feel like I’ve let them down” Alec confessed.

“I know, I feel the same. I just wish Miss Fairchild wasn’t so adamant to reclaim her memories. We have many warlocks who deserve a proper send-off” Magnus said, and Alec nodded, he had never witness a warlock funeral and in all honesty he never want to but now he had to help prepare nearly ten to fifteen.

“I’m not taking part in the memory demon ritual. I know it will want a memory and unlike you I can’t manipulate what memory to give, I can’t risk it showing a memory of you. Izzy and Jace are already suspicious as it is I don’t need to give them a reason to keep pestering me anymore then they will” Alec said, he had been thinking about it and he had already sacrificed so much to help Clary Fairchild, it doesn’t mean he will willingly compromise his relationship for her.

“That’s fine, I wasn’t expecting you too” Magnus responded, and Alec wanted nothing more then to kiss Magnus at the moment but instead they headed back inside when they heard Clary call out.

* * *

“I’ve finished” Clary called out.

“Right everyone taking part we need to take our positions on the pentagram” Magnus said hurrying Izzy and Jace into the other room.

“I’m not taking part” Alec finally said, he wasn’t looking for to Izzy and Jace’s reaction, but he would not be forced into taking part in something he didn’t want to do.

“What, Alec that’s stupid. You’ve been willing to do everything so far why the hell are you backing out now” Jace shouted, he couldn’t believe it. His own parabatai was betraying him, all he wanted to do was help Clary get her memories and mother back and Alec had been willing to help so far so why the hell was he turning his back on them now.

“I never approved of anything; I only came with you to stop you from getting yourself killed. I didn’t agree to summon the memory demon, that I never agreed to” Alec snapped, how could Jace be so selfish, it was like once this Clary person came into his life his judgement had become clouded.

“I’ll do it” Simon spoke up drawing everyone attention to him. Alec looked relieved whilst Clary looked horrified.

“What no Simon! You can’t” Clary said, not to Simon’s surprise. He expected Clary to fight back.

“Fray, it’s either me or you don’t get you memories back” Simon snapped, he had enough of Clary’s bullshit. Can’t she accept that he was apart of this whether she like it or not, god he wished he could rub his relationship with Raphael in her face and tell her that he had known about the shadowworld far longer than she did and there was so much he knew that she didn’t. 

“What makes you believe that we need you” Jace spoke up.

“A pentagram has five points meaning for this to work you need at least five people taking part. And don’t give me that look, it’s not hard to figure out. You keep hassling Alec to be apart of it means that you need him and considering there is already four people guaranteed to take part you need a fifth person. So, I will be that fifth person whether you like it or not” Simon said, he made it very clear that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Alright, everyone follow me” Magnus said, and Simon didn’t wait for anyone else to start complaining, he followed Magnus through to the other room where Clary had drawn the pentagram. He took his place beside Magnus, Izzy stood beside him with Jace and Clary standing opposite him. Simon refused to look at Clary instead he keep his focus on Magnus who opened his mouth to speak up again “We must initiate a bond. Once this bond is sealed, it cannot be broken until the demon retreats. No matter what happens, we must no let go of each other’s hands. I will lead the ceremony, and you all must do exactly as I say. The demon’s name is Valak. And at some point, he will ask for payment in exchange for Clary’s memories”.

“What do you mean? What kind of payment?” Jace asked looking confused. Magnus shrugged.

“We will see. Let us begin”. Magnus started chanted in another language which Simon didn’t recognised.

“Valak is among us. Do not break the bond” Magnus warned before adding “it is time, the demon demands payment”.

“What does it want?” Izzy asked

“We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most” Magnus said before a memory of a brown-haired woman come out. Simon frowned looking over at Magnus, shouldn’t his memory be of Alec. Magnus must have sensed Simon’s confused as he looked over and winked. Ah, Simon got it, somehow Magnus was able to manipulate what memory which was taken from him to protect his and Alec’s relationship. Simon was so distracted that he didn’t notice that a memory was taken from everyone else until it was his turn. It didn’t surprise him when he saw Raphael’s face, his heart stopped as he looked over to Clary’s face and he would thank any and every god who existed to see that Clary was distracted by Jace. Then he realised. He had accidentally let go of Izzy hand.

“Shit”.

* * *

Alec heard a scream coming from the other room, he quickly picked up his seraph blade and darted into the room to find Jace being pulled into a swirling column of air which contained the memory demon with Izzy and Simon trying to pull him out whilst Magnus tried to contain the demon. Fray on the other hand stood there frozen. Alec didn’t wait any longer before acting, he shared a quickly glance with Simon motioning for him to move out the way which Simon did allowing Alec access to the demon.

He didn’t listen to Clary’s shout or Magnus’ warning before he thrust his seraph blade into demon killing it instantly. Jace fell to the floor and Clary ran straight over to him whilst Alec turned his attention to Simon.

“You alright” Alec asked. Simon shook his head.

“Not really, I think I need to get out of here” Simon replied, and Alec nodded, he didn’t wait to check on Jace, he was sure that he be fine plus he doubt Jace would want everyone fussing over him so, instead. Alec guided Simon out of the room and when they were out of sight Alec summoned a portal just like he had done yesterday from the small remaining magic left in his ring. 

“Thank you Alec” Simon said, he really couldn’t believe how kind and generous Alec was being.

“You look like you need Raphael, so go get him” Alec replied gently pushing Simon towards the portal. Simon smiled; he liked that idea curling up in Raphael’s arms and forgetting about the day. And with that Simon walked through the portal and into the Hotel Dumort.


	8. Chapter 8

Simon was astounded by the number of downworlders who turned up to the warlocks funeral. Raphael had wanted to attend since Magnus would be leading the ceremony being the high warlock of Brooklyn and since Simon had become a close friend to Magnus and Alec, he decided that he wanted to be there to support them as well. The Seelie Queen was surrounded by her guards stood in front of the entrance of the seelie realm whilst the werewolves stood transformed on the opposite side of the park to the vampires. He could just make out Alec stood next to Magnus surrounded by warlocks who had their glamour down in what Simon could only assume was respect for their fellow dead warlocks. 

“Here” Raphael said passing a lit lantern to Simon. Raphael laughed at Simon confused expression, he looked like an adorable lost puppy. “The lanterns represent the soul of a warlock; all warlocks get buried at spiral labyrinth. The funeral is about the ascension of the soul, by lighting and releasing the lanterns which is believed to help guild the souls of the dead warlocks to the next life”.

“Why are the warlocks wearing robes? It’s very Harry Potter?” Simon asked looking at the white robes with silver symbols threaded into the rim that all warlocks had come dressed in.

“It’s a sign of purity and innocence, it represents that the warlocks died due to the hatred of some man and not by their own actions. It’s the same with the marks, the warlock marks are a sign of who they are however, they can’t be who they want to be because they are instantly seen as different. Wearing their marks out in the open now is just a sign of respect to those who can’t be with us today… the ceremony is about to start” Raphael explained wrapping an arm around Simon and pulling him close as they turned their attention to Magnus who stood on a raised platform in front and overlooked those in attending.

“Those we have lost have been a great devastation on us all, they were taken from us years before their time. They were great warlocks and dear friends to many of us. We hope that the lanterns which ascend tonight will guide their souls to their eternal peace. May we honour their souls and memory in our actions we make from this day forward and the many years to come” Magnus said before getting a lantern from Alec lighting it with his magic then turning back to the congregation.

“Oh lost souls see these lanterns as your guides and may they take you to your eternal rest alongside our ancestors and may we be reunited when our souls will to need guidance to reach our eternal paradise” Magnus released the lantern he was holding and using his magic to guide the lantern up in the sky, the other warlocks, Seelies and vampires followed suit allowing the lanterns to float off after. Simon jumped when he heard the wolves howling and he hoped no mundanes came looking. It would definitely be hard to explain to the mundanes why a pack of wolves were currently in the middle of Central Park surrounded by people who looked and were dressed like they were in a cult.

The ceremony finished soon after, the Seelies quickly disappeared back into their realm whilst the werewolves shifted back into their human form and walked off. The warlocks all opened portals and disappeared. Raphael looked down at Simon who was still staring at the lanterns floating off in the distance.

“Come on Amor. Let’s go” Raphael said taking Simon’s hand in his. Simon nodded turning his attention from the lanterns to his boyfriend before the couple followed after to the other vampires was were departing. Raphael climbed onto his motorbike with Simon sat behind him and took off to the Hotel Dumort.

* * *

Alec returned to the institute after the funeral had finished, he felt both physically and emotionally drained and all he wanted to do was curl into his bed and sleep. Originally he planned to go back home with Magnus expect the warlock had been called away on important business at the spiral labyrinth and Alec didn’t fancy sleeping in their bed without him. So, sleeping at the institute seemed better considering it meant he didn’t have to get up ridiculously early to get to work on time. 

“Where have you been?” Izzy said the second Alec returned this time however she had Jace with her.

“Does it matter” Alec said trying to push past his sister and parabatai who blocked the way.

“Yes Alec, I’ve tried to give you your space so you can come to me when you were ready to talk about your problems but obviously that’s not going to happen. So, I’m forced to ask. What in the name of the Angel has gotten into you lately. You’ve been going out regularly and won’t tell either Jace or myself where you’ve been, this isn’t like you at all” Izzy demanded, she was worried about Alec, he never did anything like this before he was so focused on training, running the institute and going on missions that this sudden change in his behaviour just wasn’t like him. He never left the institute unless he needed to, so this constantly going out just didn’t make sense. If he was dating someone Izzy was sure that she would know by now.

“We’re worried about you man” Jace said. He hated how his so called parabatai had abandoned them when they needed his help the most. They were meant to always be there for each other, and Clary needed him the most to help find her mother. Why couldn’t Alec see that? They were helping a fellow shadowhunter, it was what they were born to do.

“Oh, I see how it is. If I dare ask you where you’ve been then I’m just being an overbearing protective brother however if I go out and don’t tell you then you’re allowed to be concerned and worried. That’s a load of bullshit. No don’t give that look for once in your life you will listen to me. I am sick of being treated like I’m second best, you don’t say thank you if I help you, but you throw a tantrum if I don’t. We might be parabatai Jace but that doesn’t mean I have to run around after you like a slave. I’m sick and tired of being treated like I’m nothing. You’re both as bad as each other with how you seem to worship the ground Fray walks on” Alec snapped shooting either of them a cold-hard glare whenever they tried to speak up. Alec was done with their shit and turned to walk away before stopping and looking back at them.

“If you care so much, I was at the funeral for the warlocks who died because of Valentine. I didn’t see any other shadowhunters paying their respects when the people from each downworld species turned up. So, tell me who are really the better people because it isn’t the shadowhunters that’s for sure” and with that Alec stormed off to his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Luke stormed in the New York Precinct and over to his partner. He had recently gotten off the phone with Theo his pack alpha and he was horrified with what they were planning to do although he wasn’t surprised. Luke knew they were going to go after the mortal cup regardless, but to attack the New York institute they were mad.

“Have you heard that the pack is planning to watch the institute and take Clary whenever she comes out?” Luke asked Alaric, he was worried that if they did attack the institute then it was going to start and all out war between downworlders and shadowhunters, this was the last thing they need with Valentine back.

“Yeah, Theo doesn’t feel like the Shadowhunters are doing a good job at protecting us anymore. We need to take a stand and show the shadowhunters that the way they’ve been treating us is not acceptable anymore and we will pull out of the accords if they don’t change their attitude. Getting the mortal cup from Clary will change the playing field. You were at the warlock funeral the other day; you saw how many warlocks were slaughtered by Valentine and his circle members. If we don’t do anything that will be us next. Shadowhunters don’t care for us” Alaric answered.

“I understand that I really do but going after Clary and the mortal cup won’t solve anything. What about Alec? You going to take him down if he doesn’t conform to the pack’s ideals” Luke said trying to make Alaric change his mind, if a couple of them had some doubt on the plan then maybe they could change everyone’s view.

“No, you know as much as I do. If we harm the high mage then we won’t have to worry about just the warlocks but the vampires as well. Raphael and his mate seem very fond of that shadowhunter” Alaric said before adding “listen I know how much both Jocelyn and Clary mean to you however, this is going to happen whether you like it or not. So, I’d just stay on the slide lines”.

And with that Alaric stood up and walked out the office, Luke sighed rubbing a hand over his face before walking over to his desk and flopping down in the chair and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He needed to warn Alec. The best he could do is try and stop Clary from leaving the institute unguarded. 

**_Luke:_ ** _(12:15pm)_

_The wolves are planning on kidnaping Clary the second she leaves the institute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amor - Love


	9. Chapter 9

Clary couldn’t understand why Alec was adamant to keep her trapped in the institute when she had a potential lead on finding the mortal cup. Isn’t that what they were after this whole time the mortal cup so they could get her mother back. Sure from what Clary had seen of Alec and Izzy’s own mother she was strict and seem to look down on everything Clary had done however, Maryse Lightwood hadn’t lived like she had, their whole life had revolved around protecting the Shadowworld, they hadn’t even considered what it is like to be thrown into a world which Clary didn’t even know existed a few days prior.

When Alec was distracted on his phone, Clary had quickly grabbed her things and snuck out the back entrance which Jace had shown her. Jace and Izzy had been sent on a mission by Maryse Lightwood whilst Alec had been forced to babysit her, but she wasn’t going to let the appearance of Alec and Izzy’s mother change her. She had to get her own mother back even if she had to break all the rules of the Clave to do it, she would get he mother back unharmed from valentine and if she had a potential lead on where the mortal cup is kept then she had to follow it. Clary pulled her phone out of her bag and called Simon, she needed to talk to him and when better when she was in that part of town.

“Simon finally can I meet you at my apartment, there is something I want to grab but I need to talk to you too. It’s about that last couple of days” Clary said the second Simon picked up.

“Yeah sure, I’ll meet you there” Simon replied sounding almost reluctant before hanging up, Clary however was feeling extremely pleased with herself. Clary put her phone back in her back and started walking in the direction of her apartment unaware of the car following her.

* * *

Alec hated this newbie shadowhunter more than he hated any other shadowhunter, not only had he tried to keep her in the institute until they were able to deal with the wolf pack trying to find her but she had to sneak out when his back was turned and now he was going to have to find her or deal with a pissy when Jace if he lost her and she had gotten herself abducted by werewolves. He had an idea where she had gone – her apartment yet if Luke’s text was right then there’s a chance she’s either being followed or already been taken.

“Holy crap, Clary. Who torched your loft?” Alec heard Simon’s voice as he entered the apartment.

“There’s nothing left of me here” Clary murmured to herself looking around her old burnt bedroom.

“Of course, there isn’t. Your mother was trying to erase any trace that you existed. So that you couldn’t be tracked. She was protecting you” Alec spoke up and he took great joy in making her jump.

“Oh, hey trouble” Simon said looking visible relieved when he saw Alec, he wasn’t sure why, but Alec could guess that Fray had been harassing him about something or other.

“Let’s see how well that worked” Clary said sarcastically, and it took everything in Alec to not actually slap her, he was so done with her childish behaviour. Hell, she couldn’t even tell that her own best friend was slowly getting annoying with her constant ‘notice me I’m a poor little girl who just lost her mom and is being hunted by the world worst shadowhunter’ act.

“You’re alive aren’t you?” Alec snapped glaring at Fray, what the hell his brother saw in her he would never know.

“Huh. Alec did you hear that, these floorboards… they sound different in these two spots. Can’t you hear it? There’s something under here” Simon said pressing his foot over the floorboard before leaning down and successfully removing the loose piece of floorboard.

“Move aside Si” Alec said, and Clary looked up at Alec confused. Since when were Alec and Simon close to be on nickname territory. Simon nodded moving enough to allow Alec to reach down and pull a brown wooden box out from underneath the floorboard with the initials J.C. screwed to the box. “Is this the box you remember?”.

Clary nodded before she took the box from Alec’s hand and opened it. Freezing on the spot when she saw the contents.

“I don’t know what any of this is?” she said pulling out a lock of hair then a baby shoe but before anyone could say anything else something shattered on the other end of the house.

“There’s someone here. Get what you need and don’t move until I get back. We’ve been here too long” Alec warned climbing back out the house when he saw a wolf dart into the bushes. He shot at arrow at the wolf barely missing it before it ran off which was when he saw both Clary and Simon being forced into an unmarked car.

“Shit” Alec muttered to himself as he watched the car race off with Clary and Simon inside. He didn’t bother messaging either Izzy or Jace, they were going to take forever to get here when he could already be at the Jade Wolf. He quickly shot a message to Luke informing him that Clary had snuck out the institute and been apprehended by wolves before putting his phone back into his pocket and headed towards the Jace Wolf restaurant.

* * *

“Why do I keep getting kidnapped?” Simon complained although he really didn’t count the first time as really kidnapping. He had spent more time making out with Raphael then did with the person who ordered for him to be kidnapped - Camille. Although she wasn’t part of the Clan anymore, something to do with Raphael and the rest of the clan had overthrown her when she bailed on them when the shadowhunters had shown up.

“Not to be self-centred, but I think it’s me they’re after” Clary snapped before adding “what is going on? Alaric?”.

“We need the mortal cup and word on the streets is Clarissa Fairchild knows where to find it. So, you tell us where the cup is, and we’ll let you go” the other man said as he looked down at Clary with a dangerous expression on his face.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I have no idea where the cup is” Clary said although she didn’t expect them to accept the truth so easily.

“Well that’s too bad look likes your friend is going to have to disappear” Theo said motioning for another werewolf to take Simon away. Clary watched in horror as her best friend once again was dragged into something she didn’t want him to be apart of and might get killed because of her. She needs to have a proper conversation with him and quickly so she can convince him to stop coming on missions with her, it’s for his own good.

“Please, tell me Simon’s okay” Clary begged; she couldn’t let him get hurt anymore before of her. Hell, after this was all over then it would probably be easier to cut ties with him just in case another bad thing happened to him because of her.

“He’s alive… for now”.

“Thank god”.

“You can thank whoever you want. But if you don’t tell us where the cup is we’re gonna introduce Gretel here to your friend. She’s one of our fiercest warriors. She’ll rip him to shreds” Theo threatened point to the fully transformed werewolf beside him as she growled, trying to show Clary that how deadly she was. Although Clary didn’t need convincing, she had spent the last few days surround by Vampires, Warlocks and Shadowhunters who were equal as powerful and deadly as the other in their own unique ways.

“You’re werewolves”.

“Obviously. And your friend is dog meat if you don’t give us the cup” Theo said rolling his eyes.

“Okay… you win. I’ll tell you where the cup is, just… please let Simon go” Clary lied hoping that they would fool for it.

“I’m listening”.

“It’s in the loft where you found me. There’s a loose floorboard in the bedroom. My mom didn’t know I knew, but she hid it there” Clary said.

“Bring me the cup” Theo ordered the two other werewolves who instantly left the restaurant before turning his attention back to Clary. “If you’re lying… I’m not gonna kill your friend… I’m gonna make you watch as Gretel rips him to shreds”.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you. The mundane been hanging around vampires so he’d probably be poisonous to you” a familiar voice said, Clary’s head snapped up as Alec walked through the restaurant door, his bow and arrows on his back but he didn’t have any drawn.

“Alec Lightwood come for the girl I see” Theo said standing and turning his full attention to the shadowhunter.

“Actually, I’m here for the mundane, I couldn’t care less what you did to her. The mundane on the other hand could start an inter-downworlder war which at the current point in time I would prefer that we avoided”. Clary gasped, did he just come here for Simon and was going to leave her in the middle of werewolf territory. Jace said that Alec would always be there for him and protect her, is he going back on his word to his own parabatai.

“The High Mage caring only for a mundane” Theo laughed as if the life of the mundane was a joke to him… it probably was.

“He’s important to the downworld which means he is under my protection. Don’t make me call the night children, you made the first move on taking someone important to the head of the vampire clan according to the accords they have every right to take their revenge” Alec said, he wondered whether the werewolf alpha would risk it.

“You’d be long dead before sunset, and we can be long gone” Theo threatened. He wasn’t scared of the Clave or the vampires.

“Alpha are you insane. If we kill him then we have the whole warlock community chasing after us let along the night children and the shadowhunters for breaking the accords. We would be on the run for the rest of our lives if we had much time left anyway” Alaric spoke up, Clary looked between the werewolves and Alec. She had no idea what was going on, what was a high mage and what does Alec mean that Simon was important to the vampires – he was a mundane. He wasn’t important to anybody.

Theo glared, by now his pack members should have retrieved the Mortal Cup and the last thing his pack needed was an all-out war to happen between Vampires, Werewolves and Warlocks.

“Get the mundane and take the girl” his said almost pushing Clary over to Alec whilst Alaric when into the back and released the mundane from his shackles before giving him over to Alec.

“I’m glad you could see things my way” and with that Alec turned and walked out the Jace Wolf with Simon and Clary trailing behind him.

* * *

“Alec what the hell is going on. What just happened?” Clary demanded when they were far away from the Jade Wolf.

“I’m only going to say this once do you understand Fray. You dare repeat anything that happened in there to Jace, Isabelle or my mother than werewolves will be the last thing you need to worry about” Alec threatened, he wasn’t expecting the alpha to reveal that he was the High Mage especially in front of another shadowhunter so, he needed to get her to Magnus quickly so he could remove her memories of tonight. The less people who knew he was the high mage and that Simon was important to the downworld and the vampires in particular the better.

Clary nodded and paled, for once in her life she was truly scared at what Alexander Lightwood would do to her if she tried to mess around with him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE (03/12/20): Hey Guys so sorry I haven't updated since July. I haven't abandoned this story I've just been really busy and haven't had to chance to update. I will update at least two more times during this year more likely around the end of the year but I will finish this story I promise!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!
> 
> Yes I know I've updated who would have thought! I know we've all had a rough year for many different reasons so I wanted to try to update all my stories at least twice before the end of the year. So since halfway through November, I've been working hard to write two chapters each for eleven stories (Wooh!). I really do hope you like this chapter. As always if you want, please leave a comment telling me what you thought about this chapter!

Alec couldn’t help but feel instantly relieved when he heard the perimeter alarm go off, he needed the distraction after having a god-awful day so far. First, he woke up to find Magnus had already left earlier that morning to talk with the Seelies which honestly Alec could do without (it also meant he missed out on his earlier morning Magnus cuddles, not that he’s sulking or anything) then he arrived at the institute to Jace, Izzy and Clary pestering on what happened with the wolves and how Alec could find and get Clary and Simon back unharmed. Alec still stood by his ideals and refused to tell them; it was too much of a risk. Then, just to top everything off, Lydia Branwell appeared disguised as Valentine Morgenstern and started bossing everyone around. Who does she think she is just because the Clave sent her doesn’t mean everything his family worked towards could go down the drain because one woman didn’t like how things were run?

So instead of picking fights with the Clave representative, Alec stormed off to check the perimeter with Jace, Clary and Izzy. The moon was high in the sky as Alec slowly approached the area where the alarm was triggered with his bow and arrow out ready to shoot; he wasn’t taking any chances. Not with Lydia, not with Clary, not with his family, and not with whatever was waiting for them in the dark.

“Stay where you are” Jace shouted when he spotted a figure in the dark. It seemed to be holding something, “And drop what you’re holding”.

Alec felt his heart freeze, Raphael was here, why the hell was Raphael here? The vampire hated the Shadowhunters. He only got along with Alec because, well, Alec showed that he was close with both Simon and Magnus and that he cared for the Downworlders whilst the other Shadowhunters didn’t. But that didn’t explain why Raphael was here. He wouldn’t dare set foot near Shadowhunter territory unless something had happened. Alec let his eyes trail down to person Raphael was holding, his eyes widening as Raphael stepped into the moonlight to reveal just what or who he had. It was Simon. Pale, dead Simon.

* * *

They brought Simon and Raphael into the crypt below the institute, Raphael lay Simon’s dead body onto the stone table. Alec didn’t know what to think, his friend was dead. His best friend was dead, the one person who could understand and accept the two parts of his life, the one where he’s a shadowhunter and the other where he is the High Mage of Brooklyn working with the High Warlock to protect their warlocks under their care and the other Downworlders in Brooklyn from the threat that the Shadowhunters and the Circle posed. Simon understood that, and now he was dead.

“What the hell happened Santiago?” Alec growled, pulling Raphael away from the others and towards the back of the crypt. His hand tight on Raphael’s arm.

“Camille, she did this to him, she turned him,” Raphael replied.

“I thought the clan overthrew Camille, why the hell would she go after Simon,” Alec asked. That made little sense. Magnus told him that not long after Simon’s original vampire kidnapping, the New York Clan revolted against Camille overthrowing her and put Raphael in charge of the clan.

“Revenge,” Raphael said, it was the only reason he could think of for Camille to attack his boyfriend, “Simon texted me saying he was coming over to the hotel and then the next thing I know I hear him screaming and find Camille sucking the life out of him. I was only just able to get my blood into his system before Si… died,”.

“Don’t we get to hear this story, you killed Simon? Vampires broke the accords,” Jace said, wrapping his arm around Clary, letting her cry into his chest.

“The vampires are not behind this, just Camille. She attacked Simon on her own” Raphael explained, he didn’t want to deal with these shadowhunters, he had only brought Simon here so he could get to Alec, after all this time knowing Alec at the council meetings and through Magnus, Raphael never got Alec’s phone number and considering Magnus wasn’t here, Raphael couldn’t go to him for help.

“This was your fault, you kidnapped Simon! For all, I know you drugged him and handed him right over to Camille” Clary screamed at Raphael before collapsing beside Simon like she was a weeping widow begging for Simon to come back.

“There is a way,” Raphael said, he could only he hopeful that Simon’s friend would go for it, well if she didn’t then Raphael was in the right mind to take Simon’s body and do it himself, Simon was his boyfriend, his significant annoyance and he didn’t want to lose him to one girl’s choice.

“A way what?” the blonde-haired shadowhunter said.

“To bring Simon back” Alec spoke up, he knew the process, if Camille was the one who drained Simon and if he died with Raphael’s blood in Simon’s veins then if the process went successfully, they could bring Simon back, he just wouldn’t be a mundane anymore.

“You can do that? How?” Clary asked, looking from Alec to Raphael.

“He’s a fledgeling, it’s a state of transition. We can resurrect Simon” Raphael said. Clary let out a relieved breath whilst the other two shadowhunters protested.

“So, I could have Simon back? Alive and breathing?” Clary asked, this time looking at Alec for an answer, Alec shook his head.

“Fray, the Simon you knew is dead, but as Raphael said, he is in a state of transformation. If you continue with the process, then Simon wouldn’t return alive or breathing, but as a vampire, like Raphael, like Camille,” Alec explained.

“You can’t do that to him, Clary” Jace said, but Alec held his hand up.

“Don’t interfere, Jace, this is Fray’s decision. Simon is her friend,” Alec said, shooting a look at his Parabatai.

“Sunrise is approaching, we must turn Simon into a vampire tonight or staked through the heart” Raphael said even though he didn’t want these bastards to kill his boyfriend, he just didn’t know what to do. Simon never discussed with him about turning. For all Raphael knew, Simon would hate the idea of being brought back to live an eternal life as a vampire.

“And if I don’t,” Clary asked. She had tried so hard to keep Simon out of her shadowhunter life, but no matter how hard she tried, it led to this. A choice between saving Simon or killing him. If she killed him, then Clary would lose her best friend forever, but if she saved him if she turned him into a vampire, then Simon might still be out of her reach.

“It will trap his soul in his body for eternity,” Alec said, looking at Clary, who was about to burst into tears again, “people will wonder what we found outside the perimeter. You three should return to the others. They might get suspicious if Fray is missing, tell them that whatever was here had disappeared by the time we got there,”.

“No, I want to stay will Simon,” Clary said. She wasn’t leaving her best friend’s side.

“No offence, Fray, but he’s going anywhere. You need to decide whether you are going to turn Simon or kill him, you need a change of scenery to make that decision. I’ll stay down here with Raphael to make sure he does nothing. Just tell Lydia that I’ve gone after the person who tripped the wards or had some errands to run” Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest and stared at Clary. He wouldn’t change his mind of this decision plus he didn’t think Raphael would want to be trapped with Clary acting like she was the most important person in Simon’s life when that was far from the truth. Clary stared at Alec before storming out of the crypt with Jace and Izzy following close behind her, Alec could only guess the interrogation he was going to get when everything was over.

* * *

“You didn’t have to stand up for me,” Raphael said when the other shadowhunters left the crypt.

“I did, you’re important to Magnus and Simon and they don’t understand the hardship Vampires go through, especially Fray. She believes in the glamorous vampires like those Twilight weirdos, she sees our world through the tinted lens of the fantasy books and films she grew up within the mundane world, she’s not ready for the dangers of our world yet,” Alec said, Jace and Izzy might see Fray as this amazing person to come into their lives but Alec saw her for who she really is, a self-centred person who doesn’t care whether she hurts other people because it was for her own gain. Alec honestly didn’t understand how people could like her, let alone get along with her.

“Simon understood me for who I was,” Raphael said, “and now I may lose him altogether,”.

“Raphael, you’re Simon’s boyfriend. You have more right to decide whether you want to resurrect him as a vampire or let him pass on to the next life. And if you want, it’s still nightfall we can take Simon and leave Fray behind” Alec said because it was true. Raphael deserved to decide what happened to the man he loved, not some pathetic girl whose only priorities were getting her mother back, playing football with Simon’s self-esteem and making Alec’s life a living hell.

“I’m scared that Simon will hate me if I bring him back as a vampire,” Raphael confessed.

“He wouldn’t,” Alec said the conversation he had with Simon at the Downworlder rave fresh in his mind.

“How would you know! Simon hasn’t ever spoken about whether or not he would want to become a vampire” Raphael said, Simon was the best thing that had happened to him ever since he was turned into a vampire. He couldn’t lose him, but it scared Raphael that if he turned him, then he would lose Simon. Becoming a vampire was traumatic, the sudden urgers for human blood and the life and death situation with sunlight. It wasn’t an easy and glamorous life to live.

“He does,” Alec said, “The night I got engaged to Magnus and the attack on the warlocks, I spoke with Simon. He was planning on asking you to turn him. He said that his link to the mundane world is gone now, considering Fray is a part of the shadowworld. He wouldn’t hold it against you if you turned him. He wanted it, Raphael, Simon wanted to be with you forever as a vampire,”.

“Really?” Raphael said, his non-beating heart filled with hope.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t lie about this. Simon would sacrifice his ability to walk in the sunlight or eat normal foods just to be with you because Raphael, that is how much Simon loves you,”.

* * *

Alec didn’t like that Raphael had left the decision to whether to turn Simon or kill him to Clary. Like Alec had said to Raphael, Raphael was Simon’s boyfriend, and Simon had previously asked about being turned into a vampire so he could stay with Raphael, but Alec didn’t have the choice to argue. After the conversation with Raphael, Alec left him alone so he could at least have his final moments with Simon just in case Fray chose the wrong decision although Alec was quite close to going rogue and helping Raphael smuggle Simon’s body out the of the institute before Clary even had the chance to decide. Unfortunately, Alec didn’t have the time to dwell on that idea for now as Izzy and Jace were marching towards him. He knew this was coming, but just like everything else, Alec wished he had longer to prepare for it.

“Spill,” Isabelle said, “You know more about the downworlder traditions than a normal shadowhunter does. How?”.

“That doesn’t concern you,” Alec snapped.

“For Angel’s sake, Alec, we are trying to understand you! You’ve shown no interest in downworlders before, yet somehow you know when the warlock funeral is going to take place something that we didn’t know and somehow you know about the transformation process for Vampires, something kept from us Shadowhunters for years. That on top with your current grouchy behaviour and constant disappearances. It times you are honest with us Alec,” Izzy said, she was sick and tired of her brother lying to her, they were family, he was meant to share his secrets with them as her big brother according to their parents was meant to set an example for them.

“You want me to be honest Isabelle, fine I’ll be honest,” Alec started, “I hate shadowhunters. I hate what we stand for, I hate that we believe that somehow, we’re better than the Downworld when news flash we aren’t. If all four species of downworlders decided that they wanted to get rid of the shadowhunters then they would be able to, they are stronger than us and that scares the Clave which is why we force them behind these stupid Accords just to save our own skin. We should be equal to the Downworld, yet we are far from that,”.

“I hate how for some reason you need to know every intricate detail about my life, but as I said before, if I dared ask you, you would rip my head off. I’m sick and tired of being treated like dirt, like something you can use and then throw away. I’m tired of being constantly walked all over because for some unknown reason you both seem to believe that you’re untouchable and can get away with anything whilst the rest of us must deal with your mess. You want to know why I’m so strict to the rules, it because after your last set of unsanctioned missions, the clave decided that as the leader of this team I would be de-runed if this ever happened again. You’re lucky that our parents could prevent that from happening then and there but consider you’re letting Fray running around the city without knowing what’s she doing, I’ll be lucky if I keep my life,” Alec said, it was something he didn’t want to think about, he never told Magnus nor Simon that he risked becoming a mundane because his siblings couldn’t follow the rules. 

“Whilst we are on the subject let’s talk about Fray, you know Valentine’s daughter,” Alec said, he kept talking, refusing to let them have the chance to interrupt him, they wanted to know what he was thinking then they better listen “I’m all for seeing the good in people and finding redeemable qualities considering the people closest to me have demonic or mundane blood running through their veins but I can’t stand her. You both follow her around like she is some great gift which has fallen from the sky when in fact all she has done has been risking our safety looking for her mother and gotten Simon killed. It wasn’t Raphael’s fault; it was Fray’s and Camille’s. So, you really want to know this Isabelle, Jonathon. I’m keeping my life private from you because I have reached my breaking point where I can’t trust you anymore. Not with my life and certainly not with my secrets. Sometimes I wonder how I’m related to or parabatai with such reckless and irresponsible people,”.

“If that want you to think of us Alec then fine be like that, we don’t need you anymore,” Jace said, blocking his parabatai rune for the first time since they were connected at their parabatai ceremony, it felt wrong like he was incomplete because he couldn’t feel Alec but Alec had been clear that he hated them and Clary, “Clary’s decided on the mundane”.

“Good,” Alec said, pushing past his family and walking back down to the crypt. He could only hope Clary had made the right decision.

* * *

Unaware of what was happening underneath her institute, Maryse Lightwood knew what she needed to do to save her family and their family reputation.

“Ms Branwell, may I have a moment of your time. I have a proposition for you which could work out for the both of us” Maryse said approaching the other woman, Lydia looked up from the computer she was working on to look at the head of the New York Institute.

“Which is?” Lydia asked.

“Come to my office and we will discuss it,” Maryse said. She didn’t need the others overhearing it until they put everything in place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I mentioned previously I wanted to update this story twice this year so there is a second chapter written which will be published on December 31st so look forward to that!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!
> 
> Just as promised I've updated this story twice before the end of this year! Let's hope the next one is 100% better! I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful year!

Raphael carried Simon’s body through the graveyard with Jace, Clary and Alec following behind him. He could tell there was some tension between Alec and Jace, but he didn’t care about that right now. For now, they needed to focus on Simon and whether they would turn him today. When they reached an un-dug spot, Raphael carefully rested Simon’s body onto the ground and turned to Clary. It was time for her to tell them her decision.

“Clary… it’s time. Which will it be?” Raphael asked, holding up a shovel in one hand and a sharp piece of wood in the other. He was agitated, scared that Clary might make the wrong decision. He shared a look with Alec, who stood prepared to attack Clary and Jace if she makes the wrong decision. Raphael might be able to outrun the shadowhunters, but Alec could create a portal and get them to another graveyard to complete the transformation process quicker.

Clary stood there staring at her two options before reacting out and took the shovel and started digging. Raphael felt his body relax, Simon was going to be fine, he was going to get Simon back. Alec grabbed another shovel they had brought out and helped dig Simon’s grave until the hole was big enough to lay Simon to rest. Alec climbed out of the grave whilst Jace helped Clary up and Raphael gently places Simon into the grave before Alec and Jace covered Simon’s body with dirt.

The wait was the worse part. Waiting for the process to start and for Simon to crawl out of his grave, Raphael had disappeared, probably to get some blood Simon could feed on. Alec knew that the first few moments after turning into a vampire were crucial to prevent the newborn vampire from going on a hunting spree. You needed to give him blood straight away. To satisfy the vampire’s hunger before you could even attempt to teach them how to control their urges. Raphael soon returned with a black bag which Alec could only assume was full of blood. He stood up and opened his mouth just as Simon’s grave started rumbling.

“It’s happening,” Raphael said just before Simon’s hand emerged from the ground, then another before Simon pulled himself out of the earth, hissing.

“Simon. Simon, it’s me. It’s… it’s Clary” Clary said, trying to calm her friend down, but Simon hissed at her and Clary stumbles backwards to put as much distance between them as possible.

“Once reborn, you emerge hungry,” Raphael said, throwing a bag with blood on the ground, then another. Simon grabs each bag, ripping the top open and downing it in one go before moving to another. Clary just watched horrified as her friend drank bag after bag full of human blood, and with each drop of blood Simon slowly regain awareness of his senses and his hunger died down.

“Clary… what’s happening?” Simon asked, confused. The last thing he remembered was going to the Hotel Dumort to see Raphael, and now he was waking up in a graveyard of all places with his shirt stained with some red substance and dirt.

“You, um, you died,” Clary said.

“I what? What’s this” Simon said picking up one of the blood bags from the ground then he felt his fangs sticking into his bottom lip, “Oh, my- Oh my- Why can’t I say”.

“God. It’ll take time to regain the ability. There’s still a lot you need to learn about our kind, Si,” Raphael said. Simon felt himself relax if Raphael was here then everything was alright, “Am I a vampire,”.

“Yes” this time Alec spoke whilst Raphael helped Simon to his feet.

“I need… I need time to process this” Simon said, ignoring Clary as she protested. Yes, he wanted to become a vampire, but this wasn’t how he imagined this would happen. He wanted to talk with Raphael about turning and what he needed to mentally prepare himself for. He was not mentally prepared to drink blood, he hadn’t had the chance to say his own goodbyes to his family yet who would now believe that Simon vanished off the face of the earth. Simon needed time to process this, so instead of hanging around in the graveyard any longer, Simon ran off.

“I’ll look after Simon. You have my word” Raphael said more so to Alec then to the others before he ran off after his boyfriend.

* * *

Lydia wasn’t sure why Maryse Lightwood had suddenly called her for this meeting, but reluctantly she obliged. It could be important. So, Lydia sat down in the chair in front of the desk whilst Maryse sat in her desk chair.

“What is this about Maryse?” Lydia asked. She had important work to do for the Clave she needed to finish that before evaluating the leadership of this institute, and she couldn’t do that sitting inside an office all day.

“As I said, I have a proposition for you. I understand what Robert and I did during our time in the circle was wrong, and we can serve the clave as loyally as we can, but that will never be enough to forgive us of our sins, but I don’t want my children to live disadvantaged lives because of their parent's misguided actions however the Clave doesn’t see it like that,” Maryse said, it was their children’s future to work and restore the Lightwood family name to the glory it once was before it was tarnished by the circle, “I would like to arrange a marriage between you and Alec,”. 

“And what would be in it for me?” Lydia asked she had hardly spent any time around Alec to really judge him as a person although she had heard in Idris that Alec was planning on settling down and getting married plus Lydia couldn’t deny that he was handsome.

“If you accept my proposal then Robert and I will immediately step down and hand over control of the institute to you and Alec, the Branwell family would be in charge of an institute once more and the Lightwood loyalty wouldn’t be questioned anymore,” Maryse said, she could only hope that Lydia will agree to it, she doubts she could find a husband for Isabelle and Max was too young to do anything with, he hadn’t even gotten his first rune yet, “You don’t have to decide right now, think about it and at least give me an answer by tomorrow at the latest,”. 

* * *

Simon went straight to his comfort zone, which was the Hotel Dumort and Raphael’s bedroom. He kicked his shoes off and collapsed on top of the covers, his mind constantly swirling. He didn’t know what to think, his life had done a complete 180 in the last couple of hours. He was no longer a mundane but a vampire, a downworlder. Not that he didn’t mind being a downworlder because he didn’t, he wanted to become a vampire for a while now he just hadn’t worked up the courage to speak with Raphael about turning. And now he didn’t have that choice. They took it away from him. He still couldn’t remember what had happened, he remembered after being kidnapped by the werewolves, he and Alec took Clary to Magnus to get her memories erased of Alec being The High Mage and Simon’s importance to the Vampires. He then decided when Alec took Clary back to the Institute, he was going to see Raphael. Simon just didn’t remember making it to the hotel. 

Then the next thing he knows he is waking up in a graveyard beside the New York Institute with Jace, Clary, Alec and Raphael watching him as he literally crawled out his own grave and fed on human blood. Simon was so lost in mind that he hadn’t noticed Raphael enter the room until he spoke up, jolting Simon from his thoughts.

“Do you hate me?” Raphael asked, staying firmly by the door just in case he needed to quickly flee the room, “We turned you into a vampire without your permission”.

“Raph, I could never hate you. I loved you,” Simon said, sitting up at looking over at his boyfriend. Simon had never seen Raphael like this, he had always been brave, strong and barely unnerved by anything but right now Raphael looked scared, “I don’t know if Alec told you but I wanted to become a vampire, I want to spend the rest of my eternal life with you, I just didn’t want to become a vampire this way. I don’t think I’m mentally prepared to deal with everything that comes with being a vampire just yet,”.

Raphael’s shoulders relaxed as he walked over to Simon and sat beside him, “Camille attacked you. I think she was trying to get revenge on me for overthrowing her by attacking and killing you. I was just able to get my blood into your system before you died so we could bring you back. I only went to the institute to talk with Alec but the others came out with him and considering I wasn’t sure whether you wanted Clary to know of our relationship, I had to let her decide your fate. I’m sorry,”.

“I don’t blame you Raph, Alec knew what I wanted and I’m just glad Clary made the right decision for once in her life to bring me back,” Simon said taking Raphael’s hand in his as he gave his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze.

“I’m glad you have a friend like Alec. If it weren’t for him, I have no idea what I would have done. Alec even said that if Clary made the wrong decision, then he would have helped me take you to another graveyard and resurrect you there,” Raphael said, he could only be glad that it never came to that because Alec was already in a tight situation with keeping his mage status a secret.

“That sounds like Alec,” Simon said letting go of Raphael’s hand and instead wrapped his arms around Raphael’s neck “I love you, Raphael, never forget that”.

“I love you too,” Raphael said leaning forwards and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Everything was going to be alright. 


	12. Chapter 12

Barely three days have passed since they turned Simon into a vampire, he’d been actively avoiding Clary pretending to blame her for his turning when in fact he’s enjoying life. The inability to go out in sunlight had become a problem since he couldn’t meet up with Alec as regularly as he wanted to, but being able to spend days with Raphael is a bonus. Initially, Simon needed to be careful when he’s at the Hotel Dumort. His fellow vampires knew Raphael is dating a mundane and said mundane knew about the shadowworld. It didn’t matter whether he’s dating the vampire clan leader; some vampires didn’t like a mundane being around when they couldn’t snack on him. There’ve been many attempts on Simon’s life yet, Lily or Raphael have always kept him safe. And now he is a vampire. He can stroll through the Hotel Dumort without the fear that around the next corner is a hungry vampire ready to pounce.

Drinking blood has taken a little time to get used to, he’d watched Raphael many times even if he tried to disguise what he’s drinking by using a mug or flask, Simon always knew. His life has done a complete 180 in the last couple of days, and yet, it doesn’t feel like anything probably changed more like Simon’s settled into the life he craved but could never indeed be a part of. Now Simon fully embraced his new undead life. He feels like he’s changed for the better. Clary has no power over him now; he’s loyal to the Vampire Clan and the downworld. For once in his life, he’s finally free.

* * *

Maryse sat in her office at her desk, her husband Robert sat in the chair opposite.

“When will you tell Alec and Isabelle of the arrangement?” Robert asked.

“Not yet. Lydia wishes to get to know Alec a little before he is told about the arrangement. She believes it will soften the blows if he knows her even a little” Maryse replied, she wanted to tell Alec immediately and get the wedding planning underway. The sooner they can save their family name the better, but Lydia refused as she wanted to wait a while and Maryse couldn’t argue if she wanted to stay on Lydia’s good side so her plan can go ahead.

“Won’t waiting, delay the inevitable reaction from Alec and Isabelle?” Robert said. Yes, their feisty daughter who took after a younger version of herself. Isabelle won’t like this arrangement, but it didn’t matter, as long as they regained the respect their family name deserved.

“It doesn’t matter; we are their parents; we have the right to make important decisions on their behalf. Alec will do what we say not only as his parents but as the head of the institute”, she said, with the return of Valentine and the Clave questioning their ability, she has no choice but to use her children to achieve her goals. Maryse didn’t care what she sacrificed to get what she wanted. 

* * *

Luke can hardly recognise the girl standing in front of him. Ever since Clary entered the shadowworld and learnt she's a shadowhunter, she's seemed to change. He can see it in her eyes. Alec allowed Luke to enter the institute to talk to Clary and inform the Clave of leadership change for the New York Pack. When Alec left with Simon and Clary from the Jade Wolf, the pack had a dispute, or rather Luke argued with the previous alpha. The alpha believed he'd been right to kidnap Clary and get the mortal cup's location, Luke disagreed, and they ended up fighting. A fight which Luke won. With the alpha dead and Luke becoming the new alpha of the New York pack, he had a right to inform the Clave of a leadership change. However, it didn't mention who he had to report to.

Luke trusted Alec. Currently, he trusted Alec more than he did with Clary or the blonde shadowhunter she associated with. He only told them about Valentine and his past because he felt like he needed to for Jocelyn. Jocelyn will want Clary to understand her situation better if she is to find the mortal cup. Only now Luke wished he kept his mouth shut. Clary's unlocked some strange power that lets her put and pull objects from 2d and according to Clary if Jocelyn had this same power, she hid the mortal cup in the ace of cups tarot cards Jocelyn created to use in the shop. And now they knew where the mortal cup could be; Luke didn't want it to fall into the hands of the Clave. At least not until Valentine had been dealt with. So Luke can only turn to the only person he can trust – Alec, the high mage of Brooklyn.

"Clary's found out where the mortal cup is, however, I don't trust the Clave to look after it," Luke said when he approached Alec.

"Where is it?" Alec whispered, it's risky talking about the mortal cup in the presence of shadowhunters, who knows what will happen if someone overhears and tells his parents. He doesn't need the harassment which will come with it, plus Alec doesn't know if he can trust the Clave to keep it safe and out of Valentine's reach. He'd rather the downworld look after it until the circle and Valentine is no longer a threat.

"At my work, it's a long story. I'll explain on the way" Alec nodded before following Luke out of the institute, unaware of the redhead following behind them. 


End file.
